


all I do I do for you

by avariicia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Drug Use, Drug dealer! Kuroo, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oikawa runs a club, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Yamaguchi accidentally draws Tsukki into a huge mess, Yamaguchi goes through a rough patch, everyone will appear at some point, karasuno gets drunk in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariicia/pseuds/avariicia
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi had an enitre life looking up ahead of him. Not only did he get into one of the most prestigious universities in the country, but did so alongside his best friend. His brand new life was starting. Nothing could've gone wrong, until it did.When all exits had been blocked, there was only one source Tadashi felt like he could turn to. He didn't care anymore. There was an itch that made him feel uncomfortable, one that shook him up for a moment. The instant he pushed it to the darkest depths of his subconscious also marked the instant he started living again. There was no fucking way he was going back. He had gone through enough.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	all I do I do for you

**Author's Note:**

> There was always an end to everything, right? Just as a new chapter opens another closes.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I am currently enjoying writing it!! Give our dear Yamaguchi some strenght, for as the worst is not even grazing the shore.

"C'mon! Just open the damn thing!"

"As if I wasn't already trying, this thing is stuck-"

Everyone's eyes darted at the bottle cork that shot up flying to the ceiling, then hit the ground. The room filled with laughter and surprised ‘oh my’s’. The Karasuno volleyball club had decided to spend their last evening together. What other place could it be than the gym they had worked their asses off. Three years had flown by. What they had started as first years was now ending. Such a special night was meant to be celebrated, not only by themselves, but also around their old teammates, who had graduated a few years ago.

“Quick, give me your cups-,” Kageyama grabbed the cup closest to him and poured some of the bubbly liquid before moving on to the remaining cups.  
“Who knew you actually had talent for opening champagne bottles?” Tsukishima spoke through a chuckle. The usual snarkiness in his tone wasn’t there, only a smart observation. Kageyama rolled his eyes and put the bottle down on the small plastic table they had brought from their now former coaches store.  
“Let’s make a toast,” Yamaguchi suggested, earning nodding heads.  
He looked around and took a deep breath before speaking. “For a prosperous first year to me and Tsukishima, and for a prosperous volleyball career to Hinata and Kageyama. Let’s hope we can spend another night like this, together, very soon. Cheers!” Yamaguchi’s eyes were glistening. If he would’ve kept going he would have bursted into tears.  
Everyone lifted their plastic cups and brought them together.

The occasion had made everyone emotional. Some were off overseas with scholarships their talent with volleyball had granted them. Others were going to fulfill their academic dreams. Some were simply there supporting their younger friends. The sorrow of leaving the life you had become accustomed to was overshadowed with loud music, alcohol and disco lights.

After a while Yamaguchi exited the gym, empty cup in hand. At first he, Nishinoya and Tanaka played a drinking game involving cards. He probably didn’t understand the rules, because he kept consecutively losing and drinking some disgusting mixture. He came to realize that an early withdrawal could save him from much. He stepped towards a small bench t next to the back door of the gym and sat down, a loud sigh leaving his lips. He brought his elbows forward and leaned them on his thighs. With each beat of the basso that was still audible, his head bega hanging lower and lower. His gaze fell to the concrete floor, trying to make sense of what disgusting mixtures Nishinoya and Tanaka had made him drink. He wasn’t desperately drunk, yet was beyond the point of being comfortably tipsy.  
With each racing though his head kept thinking of the most important ones. From the game he had just played, to his upcoming year in university, to what he should bring to his shared apartment with Tsukishima, to how tired he was feeling. His head wouldn’t stop thinking. He got up to go back when the sudden form of another bystander caused him to lean against the bench for balance. This was no bystander.

“Hey” his tone was much gentle than what one would’ve expected.  
“Oh- hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sat back down and gave him a smile. At that instant only one single thought circulated in his mind; hugging Tsukishima.  
“It’s a damn mess inside. Hinata started spiking balls and it coincidentally hit the beer-pong table Tanaka had put up. Suga also had to accompany Noya to the bathroom. The damn man is tiny, yet he drank more than you and I combined. No wonder he has to puke his insides out.” Tsukishima sounded rather amused. A laugh left Yamaguchi's lips.  
“That’s surprising of Noya. I thought drinking with Tanaka and his sister would’ve made him more… alco-proof?” He giggled and shook his head gently, “ Is that even a word?”  
“Right now anything sounds like a word right now. Lev could speak to me in russian and I’d understand everything.” Another laugh left Yamaguchi’s lips. He would’ve usually felt embarrassed at how easily he laughed at the dumbest things. Now he couldn’t care less. Tsukishima sat next to him. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Silence was more of an indicative in their friendship. It didn’t feel awkward. It felt reassuring. Yamaguchi felt a sense of security whenever Tsukishima was around. Perhaps Tsukishima did too.

The back door next to them opened, only for Kageyama to run for a few steps before leaning against a tree and throwing up. Yamaguchi had to look away, or he would also end up like that. Tsukishima scoffed and turned away to look at him.  
“We could have a better sleepover at my house.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and sighed. “I’m not too keen on watching everyone barf.” Yamaguchi crossed his arms above his chest and cocked a brow. As if he wasn’t going to bring uo the first time Tsukishima drank. Now he really did end up vomiting that night. Just as he opened his mouth, a sudden urge made him panic. It wasn’t a pleasant urge, or the one you’d want to have on a day-to-day basis. He didn’t have time to cover his mouth, so he simply turned away and tried to move his body as far away from the bench as possible. The sudden sensation washed over him instantly. Then again, and again. He breathed in hard, hand holding his weigh against the wall next to him. He could barely see through his tear-stained eyes.  
Yamaguchi wasn’t aware in which moment Tsukishima had time to go inside, but next thing he knew is that he was brought a few napkins to wipe his mouth and a small bottle of water. He felt like shit. 

“We’re definitely going back home. Daichi and Suga are taking Kageyama and Hinata home. Everyone’s starting to pack up. Though Tanaka, Noya and some others will be staying.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Shut up.”

***

“Not bad.”

“Not bad? This apartment is much better than we expected. Just…” Yamaguchi put the last box down and looked around. It wasn’t extremely modern, but it was well lit and the both of them could pay for it. Being students already said a lot of their financial situation. Tsukishima sat down on the floor, “Couch is coming tomorrow, you said? Along with the mattresses?” to which Yamaguchi nodded his head and sat down, opposite of him.  
“I’m going to order some takeout. I don’t feel like cooking and I guess neither do you.”  
“You’re not wrong. Meanwhile I’m going to take our sleeping bags and put them somewhere. My back is going to be so dead by tomorrow morning…” he complained outloud and pushed himself up. 

In less than a week both of them would be starting their first day at Hanamaki University.


End file.
